The Legend of Anne Bonney and Jack Sparrow
by Kaledena
Summary: Basically I'm taking a real pirate and a fake one. Mixing there stories around, and coming out with an awsome result. Join me with a story full of exicetment, adventure, betrayal, romance, and all the other passions you'd want for a story!


IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! WOO-HOO! LOOK OVER HERE!

First off, I'd like to tell everyone that I, in fact, do not own this story, or ANYTHING I WRITE. Due to that I must tell you, that yes, Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean and all the characters. But…. The story of Calico Jack, Anne Bonney, and Mary Reed is a true story. My version of this has there past, but not there ends. I'M CHANGING THE ACTUAL FACTS. In reality, both females were disguised as males. Anne, because she was in love with Calico Jack, and Mary (though it is said that she was in love with one of the crew) because she knew it was easier as a man in that time period. As I did not know them, I could not possible get their personalities right. It was said that both females had a very bad temper, and were very tough. It is also said in a few versions that I have read that Anne was very flirty… which led to Calico Jacks demise, for they were lovers. Also it's true that all three of them were friends to there deaths. In my story I'm going to make it a point that Calico Jack and Mary Reed are bad, but they aren't. In fact, WE ALL LOVE CALICO!!! Lol…. Mahwah. But, This may not be the right information either. I got this information from 4 different places, mostly saying the same thing. If my sources are right, then those facts are right. Well…. Remember this is FICTION. Thank you, enjoy the story! .

Chapter 1: A Midnight Assault

The black waves splashed against the side of the boat and sent spray onto the deck. The clouds were scattered in the Caribbean skies, the moon showing in bright patches of color, lighting small sections of the water. A few stars could be seen in some of the patches but for the most part they were vacant. The horizon was spreading two sections of blue. The water was darker than the sky but not by much.

The sea was rocking the boat but it was peaceful, especially for those used to the motion. (A/n: I have finally discovered why Jack walks the way he does, after going on a ship to the Caribbean myself.) Of course that was what the people on the ship were use to more than anything.

The naval flag was high, a thoughtful reminder to pirates to stay away or face being caught and hung. Of course pirates had never beaten that navy ship. If they had the ship wouldn't be there. If anyone on a ship attacked by pirates lived they would either be a pirate or they would know better than to challenge a pirate. Unless they had won, that is.

The ship moved forward in the night, its destination was Nassau, putting law on the "pirates paradise" would be quite a challenge but it was their orders. The front of the ship pushed the water to the side as it sailed through, showing its power.

The captain of the ship stared into the foggy distance, only fogged by darkness.

"Captain!" The man in the crows' nest cried quickly, "There's a ship coming from behind, sailing fast!"

The captain, taken off guard due to the fact that they were so close to land, ran to where he could see. What he saw out of the bleak darkness was another ship coming fast.

IN a flash the crew was running around him. The ship was getting ready for war. As the ship came closer he could see that it was a smaller naval ship, from the Spanish Main. There was not a pirate flag in site but there were signs of battle and the ship was in need of repair.

When the ship came sailing to the starboard side the crew stood aghast. For what they saw was the terrible fate of honest men. Hung in the shadows, in the moons light, were carcasses of soldiers, bloodied and pale. The one closest to the captain had no tongue. Its eyes were dull and almost see-through. His cheeks were sunken in, but not by much. They had died that day, it was sure. Around his neck, hung by a rope, was a message. It read, "PIRATES LERK THESE WATERS YE'VE BEEN WARNED" in messy writing.

As the ship sailed by the captain looked at his crew. They looked terrified, with good reason. Even he was a little shaken, but happy to be so close to land.

Suddenly a battle cry was heard from the opposite side of the ship. All the crews' faces went pale as they got their weapons out and ready and turned to see their fate.

Numbers of pirates came flooding the ship. They came from a bigger ship with the Jolly Rodger, as it's law. The skull on the flag, representing Calico Jack, laughed at the Captain and his crew. The two crossed swords from Mary Reed and Anne Bonney fought as the wind from the sea moved them. It was a massacre that night, leaving the naval ship sinking into the inky blackness of the Caribbean waters.

On the pirate ship, the pirates watched their handiwork slipping the waters. Calico Jack and Mary Reed toasted in the Cabins quarters, two bottles of rum, one for each.

Calico Jack had made a name for himself after taking command of "The Treasure." He was, at that time, most well known for wearing calico britches and coats. It was only after he met Anne and Mary that he became well known, though he would never admit to that.

The door slammed open, Anne Bonney stormed in, full of anger.

"What did ye do?!" She cried.

"'Ave a drink Anne." Calico Jack said dismissively. He poured some rum into a wooden cup and offered it to her. She smacked the glass out of his hand and it went flying across the room.

Calico Jack looked to the wooden glass and then back to Anne. "Ye see what you've done? Ye wasted it!"

Anne glared at the both of them.

Mary looked to Anne with an evil smirk. "'An wasn't it yer idea to kill 'em all?" At one point the both of them had been friends, but love had made them enemies, though they would make it a point to act as friends.

"Yes but not to hang the bloody soldiers from ropes and then sink 'em all! What ever happened to the proper sea funeral we were going to give 'em? An' the chance to go free and leave?" She put her hands on the table, assuming a demanding position.

Calico Jack rolled his eyes and looked to her darkly with a demanding tone. He said, "Anne, we're pirates. We became pirates to disobey the law."

"Disobeying the law is not the reason!" Anne cried. To hide her true reason she hollered, "Freedom was the reason!"

"Anne…" Calico said standing up, almost a head taller than Anne. His black curly hair covered his handsome features, making the shadows dance. His needed to shave. The remains of a once-beard were starting to return. "There are three captains on this ship." He walked over to the window and pointed out to the half sunken ship. "If ye don't like the way the other two do things ye can join them."

"The way we do things does not just depend on your decision." Anne said harshly, "Be to it you word and know that I'll gladly give you that offer as well." She turned around and stormed out of the room, seeing that she couldn't change it at that time.

At the helm Anne stood staring at the coming sunrise.

"Oh help me." She whispered to the air, "For one of us is going to die for this "cause" and if it be me, It'll be a very lonely cause for a very lonely lass." Her black hair blew in her face as the wind heard her prayer to it.


End file.
